Jennifer Martha Tyler
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: while saving worlds, stopping villians, doing a heck lot of running and looking for her father Jenny falls into a certain parallel world. and in an attempt to re-grow her legs she gains a mother who is just as intent as she is in finding the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

The ship was rocking harshly; the young blonde girl staggered pressing random buttons, trying to stop to the crash

The ship was rocking harshly; the young blonde girl staggered pressing random buttons, trying to stop to the crash.

"Come on, come on what's wrong with you?" she muttered

"Impact in 10 minutes" the electronic voice replied

"No, no, no, no, no, no" the girl said bashing the console "this is not how I wanted to get his attention, crashing into earth, I think it will just get me grounded"

"Impact in 5 minutes"

"shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" the girl hissed reaching out for something that looked like an emergency brake, only throwing her seat back and getting her legs trapped in the console….she was going to die…again….she was so going to get grounded.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose Tyler was having her monthly shop with her mum, something her mother insisted on to make sure Rose was not letting her job consume her. Her mother pushed the buggy containing her little sister Lily into another dress shop for the upcoming Torchwood gala, when a shuttle of some sort crashed a few miles away.

Rose's phone rang immediately.

"Hello" she said quickly "yeah just saw it, probably two, three miles away from me, no I don't need a lift, no I don't need back up, fine, fine just send Tin Dog and Runaway Bride."

She hung up and turned to her mum

"Rose Marion Tyler if you think that I will let you go gallivanting off" Jackie hissed

"Mum, two hours yeah? I'm just there to check for alien life, I'll send you a text if I'm stuck in work longer and I promise you we will be shopping tomorrow"

Jackie rolled her eyes and waved her hand to dismiss her daughter.

Rose began to run immediately

"Oh Doctor" Jackie whispered "sometimes I wish you can turn up and safe her from all this danger, at least with you she was somewhat safe. Now days she has no idea what's she getting into"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Bad Wolf reporting to duty" Rose said showing her identification card

The soldier saluted her "pleasure to finally meet you ma'am I have heard great stories about you"

Rose rolled her eyes, another suck up that wanted to be promoted to her team, she patted him on the shoulder "nice try but I am not promoting you" she then strolled towards her two best friends and most trusted team-mates.

Mickey Smith and Donna Noble.

"So what have we got here?" Rose asked

"Don't know" Mickey said "it's not in any of the achieves we were hoping you would recognise it"

"Nope"

"We haven't checked for life yet, we were hoping you could go in, you know the TARDIS still translates for you, it stopped translating for me a year ago"

"That Mickey is because I looked into its heart, I still think you think it's a machine"

Mickey looked to the floor, not wanting to start another argument about whether or not the TARDIS was alive.

"Go in there girl and scream for backup" Donna said "and don't do anything stupid, we don't need to lose another one"

Rose nodded and looked at Mickey, a month ago Rose's only other closest friend that she could trust with anything died, and she was also Mickey's fiancée.

Rose took a deep breath and entered the space shuttle, it was small, a huge great big machine that almost looked like a bed was tucked into one corner, a small little hatch in a wall that looked like a tunnel or something, a huge big black leather chair and a huge console.

A small blonde girl was tangled in the console

"Oh my god" Rose said running to the girl's side and helping her up, the girl was barley conscience "you ok?" Rose asked

"Do I look ok?" the girl muttered "my legs are torn off, without my legs I can't safe worlds, fight monsters and do a hell lot of running" the girl sighed sadly

Rose smiled at her weakly

"Who are you?" the girl asked "am I dead? I mean…it's just….you look familiar….like some angel I've seen before"

"you've got a concussion that's for sure" Rose muttered stroking the girl's hair soothingly "My name is Rose Tyler, I work with Torchwood, we're a go between with aliens, well peaceful aliens, the ones that want to invade we fight"

The girl smiled "will you help me?" she whispered "to grow my legs back?"

"I can't help grow legs" Rose said "I mean, we can stop infection, get you a wheelchair but re-grow them? No sorry"

The girl pointed to the large bed thing "a certain group of travellers use that to re-grow limbs, all we need is someone with suitable DNA to put their hand in the slot, donate some and bingo we grow new limbs"

"But what if I'm not….you know compatible?" Rose asked biting her lip

"You are, I can smell the time on you…you're not really human…you're similar to me…I can feel it…you got human biology but it's covered in time"

Rose gasped "you're a Time Lord?"

The girl smiled "my Dad said I wasn't…I'm machined made you see…I'm his echo…if you donate DNA you will automatically become my mother and I will obtain human DNA"

Rose took one look at the sweet blonde girl; if she couldn't help the Doctor she will defiantly help this girl.

"Well" Rose said "at least I don't have to go through pregnancy, how do we start"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Mickey and Donna was beginning to get nervous when Rose came out with a blonde girl in black trousers and green t-shirt.

"Donna!" the blonde girl squealed hugging Donna "where's dad?" she asked

"Look I don't know you" Donna started the girl pulled away and took in her surroundings.

"oh…oh…oh…no wonder you looked familiar" the girl said to Rose "I got some of Dad's memories, it's not clear…but I still saw some things…this is the parell world…which makes you, parell Donna" the blonde girl said

Donna nodded.

Rose smiled "I take it that makes you my Doctor's daughter"

Mickey choked

"And your's" the girl reminded her "you donated the DNA"

Mickey choked even more and Donna patted him on the back.

"So what's your name?" Rose asked

"Jenny, short for generated anomaly"

"Did the Doctor come up with that?" Rose asked

"Nah Donna did, she was a bit more accepting of me than Dad" Jenny said

"Well for now on your full name will be Jennifer Martha Tyler, Martha after a friend of mine…she died in a battle"

"Oh I know a Martha; she travelled with Dad and Donna"

Rose grinned "at least he picked the best"

"Err…Rose how will we tell Jackie that you just made a daughter with the Doctor?" Mickey asked

Rose's grin fell "err…no idea….come on Jenny lets meet your grandma and hope she doesn't kill me or your father"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: thank you to those that have already reviewed, and those who have put this on story alert should also review or I will withhold all cyber double chocolate cookies and eat them myself…

**Author's note: thank you to those that have already reviewed, and those who have put this on story alert should also review or I will withhold all cyber double chocolate cookies and eat them myself….oh wait I already had. Enjoy the chapter.**

It took six hours for everything to be processed; Jenny had to fill out several forms about herself, her planet, her ship and a consent form that Torchwood can call her in for assistance. Roe helped her out on the planet one considering Jenny knew nothing about her original planet.

"Your father showed me a snowball of the citadel…its beautiful" Rose said smiling sadly

"He never got to tell me anything about himself really…I know bits and bobs because…well he gave it to me you could say when his DNA was used to make me, but I don't know anything about my planet"

Rose smiled sadly and rubbed Jenny's arms softly "well now you're a citizen of planet earth, you look rather young so for your age I put fifteen…you'll have to go to school"

Jenny stared at Rose "school…me….in a school? But I'm a soldier….I'm a alien with a higher intelligence…I don't need school"

Rose sighed "I know it doesn't sound like fun but Torchwood has it's own school, a school for human geniuses and alien children, you can go to that, that way you can make some friends your own age yet have no need to hide your past away"

Jenny sighed as well "ok I'll go, it's not like you and me are staying here forever Dad will find us soon won't he?"

Rose bit her lip, she wasn't sure how to tell her daughter that her father couldn't find them…but then again Jenny got her by accident, which meant the Doctor can as well…she grinned at Jenny "of course sweetheart, now we're done here let me show you to your new home and introduce you to your grandparents and baby aunt"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose parked her car in the garage and pulled Jenny who was gazing at the many cars and the large mansion in awe to the back, if she slipped in to the kitchen she could get herself and Jenny fed without her mother having a rant first.

"Wow this place is huge" Jenny said looking at the kitchen,

An old woman in an ankle length grey skirt and black turtleneck jumper came in holding a tray.

"Brought in another stray Rosie?" she said tutting "your mother has been worried and she's planning on keeping you locked up for the rest of your life"

Rose rolled her eyes "I am twenty two I think I should be allowed to make my own choices by now"

The old woman grinned as she opened the fridge "try telling your mother that, now what would you and your little friend like for dinner"

"Whatever you can come up with Edna" Rose said "by the way this is Jenny….my daughter"

Edna slammed the fridge door shut and stared at Jenny "bit too old to be your girl Rosie" she said "another alien thing then? Never understood it, too old for that nonsense. Your mother won't be pleased to learn you have adopted an alien without consulting her"

"It wasn't exactly adoption" Rose mumbled "I donated DNA so Jenny could re-grow her legs, she's my biological daughter"

"Biological daughter?"

Rose turned to see Jackie staring at Jenny in disbelief and to Rose's surprise Jackie began to laugh.

"You're having us on Rose; you just brought in another homeless alien and thought to pretend she was your daughter to trick me"

"Mum…I'm being serious Jenny fell through a crack…she comes from our universe…she was machined made, I donated the DNA so she could re-grow her legs, you'll never guess but she's the Doctor's daughter has well"

Jackie stopped laughing.

"So what's for dinner, Edna isn't it?" Jenny asked

"You and the Doctor…made a child?" Jackie whispered

"Not exactly" Rose muttered

"NOT EXACTLY? NOT EXACTLY? ROSE MARION TYLER DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT SLEEP WITH THE DOCTOR AND MADE A BABY WITHOUT TELLING ME!!"

"I did not sleep with the Doctor" Rose said "Jenny is a genetic anomaly….she is our daughter through bits of DNA not….through sex"

Jackie sighed and sat down on the kitchen table in relief "thank god" Jackie mumbled "Edna will you get me some whiskey…I need a large drink"

Rose thought it was best to not tell her Mum though Jenny was made from sex, didn't mean her and the Doctor hasn't had sex….actually it was better if Jackie never knew that.

"So what do I call you?" Jenny asked Jackie.

"Hmm?" Jackie mumbled accepting the glass Edna passed her and glugged the amber liquid

"What do I call you?" Jenny repeated slowly "do I call you grandma, grandmother, Nan, Nanny….anything else you prefer?"

"Oh…err…Nan is fine….Rose have you told Pete?"

"yep…he was rather pleased with the fact he was a grandfather insisted that Jenny should call him Gramps…even called the bank to set up Jenny an account, not that she's going to use much I plan on spoiling her tomorrow when we go shopping"

Before Jenny never had the desire to go shopping, she had an unnatural craving for tea and banana's and a slight taste for chips. But now….he craving for tea has heightened and that slight taste for chips has become an unnatural craving rivalling the banana one, the desire of shopping was there. Having a biological mother had really changed Jenny.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jenny was tired. After spending the whole night drinking tea with her Mum and learning about her parents more. Jenny was woken by her Aunt Lily's cries and was forced to meet 'the family' her Mum's top team which consisted of a friendly man called Jake, a organised man called Ianto (whose wife and their twins also lived in the Tyler mansion), the Harpers (Tosh and Owen very different and very in love with each other) and of course Mickey and Donna.

Apparently Gramps thought it was safer if the team stick together…plus why not they had the room.

Rose brought everything Jenny desired, black jeans, t-shirts, the occasional dress, various trainers, that sweet perfume that smelled wonderful and books. Jenny wasn't overall interested in any of the music or movies; she wasn't interested in jewellery and make up, though Rose did buy Jenny a simple silver chain.

"It's so when we do find your father you can keep the TARDIS key on it"

Jenny had begun to enjoy life on earth, she loved chatting to Donna and Tosh, play halo with the guys (and beat them each time, after all it is a war and she was made for it) and have tea with her Nan and Edna.

Gramps pulled her to one side and presented her with several plastic cards "this one is the card to your bank account, this is a credit card for emergencies and this is your Torchwood access card, not only will it let you go to the school but it will give you access to everything"

"Thanks Gramps" Jenny said

"and another thing Jenny…I brought you this….to welcome you into the family properly" Gramps pressed a small black velvet box into Jenny's hand, she opened it to reveal her name in silver "you can put it on your chain, I know it isn't much, but your mum told me you weren't into jewellery much and I wasn't keen on getting you a gun just yet"

Jenny just hugged him


	3. Chapter 3

"jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenny waaaaaaaaaaaake up" Rose hummed into her daughter's ear

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenny waaaaaaaaaaaake up" Rose hummed into her daughter's ear

Jenny turned over and snuggled deeper into her covers "five more minutes mum" she mumbled

"All right you asked for it" Rose said, picking up the bucket she had beside her feet, she then poured ice cold water over Jenny.

"Mum!" Jenny screeched sitting up "gnikcuf lleh"

Rose cuffed Jenny's shoulder "language Jennifer Martha Tyler, just because good ol' Nan and the others don't know Yeknom swear words doesn't mean I don't"

"I hate it when you use my full name" Jenny said picking out her clothes, the school dress code was smart casual, meaning Jenny had to wear blouses, Urgh she hated girly clothes like that specially since they mostly do pastel blouses.

"Hey imagine how I feel when your Nan uses my full name" Rose said "we're leaving in twenty so you better get ready knowing your Nan and Edna they'd have cooked you a full English"

Jenny groaned and hurried for her hairdryer to dry her wet hair, no point having a shower, she'll have one tonight instead.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Class this is Jennifer, Jennifer this is ClassT1" the teacher said, she was rather annoyingly perky, Miss Grey her form tutor was part of the alien relations department and knew most of the alien kids…in fact she was often at one of their houses for Sunday dinner, Jenny knew this because Miss Grey informed her when she was being processed.

"Please call me Jenny" Jenny said _like I told you the first thousand times _Jenny added as an afterthought

"Tell us a bit about you Jennifer" Miss Grey said as if Jenny hadn't spoken.

"My name is Jenny, it was original short for genetic anomaly, I was machined made for a war on Messaline, I got shot and my father believed I died, while I was searching for my father I fell through a crack and in an attempt to re-grow my legs – which worked, I burrowed Rose Tyler's DNA, making her my mum." Jenny said in a flat voice.

Some of the kids looked impressed, others sceptical.

"Now Jennifer I believe you should sit with Cassiopeia over there" Miss Grey said pointing to a dark haired girl.

"Hi" Jenny said to the girl as she sat down

"hi" Cassiopeia said "call me Cassi, I'm a Einworb/human hybrid" Jenny eyed the girl up, indeed the girl's ears were pointier than normal humans and her eyes were deep violet coloured but other than that she looked like a normal human. "What race are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord/human hybrid" Jenny whispered

"No way" Cassi gasped

"Yes way" Jenny said slightly smugly

"Wow, so why are you here with us, aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

"I am but Mum wants to keep me safe, she's a tad over-protective however considering the fact I've been shot and had my legs torn off in a shuttle crash she does have the right to be."

Cassi looked at Jenny in awe.

From that day on they were best friends


	4. Chapter 4

Within a month Jenny found that she enjoyed school

Within a month Jenny found that she enjoyed school. The classes were interesting, the frequent school trips to Torchwood crime scenes were fascinating and the physical training was enough to keep Jenny going. Jenny was shocked to learn that everyone of the age twelve and above learned how to use a gun just in case of an attack. Everyone practiced self-defence and after a gymnastic move Jenny pulled in an obstacle course, gymnastic was also taught.

They were all being trained to be in the field. They were going to be the next generation of Torchwood.

Jenny, Cassi and a human Dianne ("but call me Deannie everyone does") were the best of friends, they did everything together. The pair soon became frequent guests at the Tyler Manor.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Cassi asked

"Of course" Deannie said "loads, well not loads but I had hmm…three boyfriends? One was an alien it didn't work out in the end, another was a neighbour but he moved to Australia and the latest one is a dud. What don't tell me you haven't Cassi?"

Cassi blushed "I haven't found the one yet"

Deannie scoffed "what about you Jenny? Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"Once" Jenny said

"Give us the details"

"Me, Dad and Donna were locked in a cell…I distracted a guard"

Deannie and Cassi laughed

"Was he good looking?" Cassi asked

Jenny shrugged "Cline was all right he was roughly two years older…he prepared my funeral for me…helped me out when I stole the shuttle…I kinda miss him…he was the closest thing I had to a friend"

Cassi and Deannie wrapped an arm round her "you got us" Deannie murmured, then she grinned "I am so going to get the pair of you hooked up with someone"

Cassi and Jenny groaned

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand before the next Torchwood Gala which we are all invited to"

Cassi and Jenny groaned

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Class, we have a new student joining us from Messaline, this is Cline, Cline this is your Class"

Jenny looked up quickly knocking her bag of her desk, cline is here? Cline from Messaline… _get a grip girl, this is a parallel world, and he won't know you. _

"Tell us about yourself Cline"

"well, my planet is filled with machine made humans and Hath, we were at war and I refused to fight, in the end I ran of with the shuttle and made it off to here, I am currently living with a foster mum and her tin dog"

Deannie nudged Jenny "he's kinda cute in a pimply way" she muttered into Jenny's ear.

"here's not the Cline I know" Jenny muttered "Cline fought in the war…he gave up in the end when Dad yelled at everyone and showed them what the actual ultimate weapon was…this one isn't Cline"

Parallel Cline looked at Jenny, his eyes not leaving her face, taking in every detail, he then whispered "Ginny?"

Jenny shook her head "no I'm Jenny" she said, Cline sat at the desk besides hers still staring at her.

"You look like Ginny…she was a companion….she died…in battle with the Hath….reason why I stopped fighting"

"But the Hath killed her; wouldn't you want to kill them?"

"It wasn't the Hath that killed her, it was our leader…she sided with the Hath"

Jenny nodded and turned towards the teacher trying to take in what she was saying but her mind wandered back to when the colonel shot her, he was aiming for her father but she got in the way. All she remembered was pain.

**Authors note: this chapter is dedicated to Deanparker (who the character Deannie is based on) and Zebrablonde (whose birthday is coming up this Sunday) please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny was in trouble…and it was all deannie's fault

Jenny was in trouble…and it was all Deannie's fault. And Cassi's. And Cline's. And maybe even her own. But that didn't matter, she was still in trouble. It started off when Cline and Jenny argued a lot. Cline couldn't understand that Jenny wasn't Ginny and kept assuming that she'll do something that Ginny would do.

"Why did you shoot it, it's not like you Gin" Cline muttered

"I.Am.Not.Ginny." Jenny hissed each word, Cline opened his mouth to reply but Jenny continued "my name is Jennifer Martha Tyler, I was made from Time Lord DNA not some random human, I didn't pity the Hath till later after seeing things in my father's prospective, I am a born soldier, I am a traveller, I never belonged on Messaline"

"Jenny…I'm sorry" Cline mumbled he pulled her in to a long hug "you smell nice Gin"

Jenny pushed him off of her "OH MY GOD FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT Ginny, DICKHEAD"

Jenny stormed off shouting multiple curse words from multiple planets.

Cassi and Deannie had watched the whole thing.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Cassi asked

"That Jenny has an impressive knowledge of swearwords?" Deannie said ducking from Cassi's swat

"No I mean about Cline and Jenny" Cassi snapped

"Oh…" a large evil grin grew on Deannie's face "leave that to me"

And that's how Jenny ended up locked in a cupboard with Cline

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU DEANNIE" Jenny screamed through the door while repeatedly punching the door

"Jenny it's no use" Cline said "stop it before you hurt yourself you haven't got Messaline DNA anymore….you'll hurt yourself"

"Funny enough Cline I've had suffered worse than broken hands" Jenny snapped

"You're hands are broken? Let me look" suddenly Jenny's hands were in Cline's. Cline gently stroked Jenny's hand's thumbing each bit. "They're fine, they're fine" he muttered under his breath

Before Jenny could speak, a memory flittered across her mind

"_Ouch!" she muttered _

"_You all right?" he asked _

"_I think I did something to my hands" she said _

"_let me see" he said grabbing hold of her hands, touching each bit, rubbing each bit of skin "they're fine, they're fine" he muttered lifting each one kissing them_

"_Doctor, that tickles"_

"_Hmm…taste nice though like Rose"_

"Jen?"

Jenny blinked "hmm?" she mumbled

"Are you all right? You blanked out there"

"A memory…a memory of my parents that's all" jenny said shaking her head "it's nothing…" Jenny smiled "you called me Jen"

"Yeah…."

"You haven't called me Gin or Ginny"

"Really?"

"Do you see me as Jenny now?"

"…."

"You always seen me as Jenny haven't you?"

"Yes"

"So why did you call me Ginny?"

"You look like her. She died, and…I like you more than her"

"Why?"

"You're stronger, funnier, smarter, you love more, you know more culture…you're better"

Jenny blushed "I'm not that great" she said tugging her ear, something she picked up from her father

"I think you're better than great….I think you're amazing"

At that point he reached out and kissed her, she relaxed against him slowly moving her arms round his neck. He swung her round and pulled her hair out of her ponytail running his fingers through.

Then the door opened.

Cline and Jenny pulled apart quickly.

"Well….when I heard there was a disturbance in cupboard 15 I didn't think I'll find my daughter making out" Rose said raising an eyebrow

"Tihs" Jenny muttered

"Enough with the Yeknom cursing, I can understand what you're saying" Rose said

Yeah Jenny was so going to kill Deannie.


	6. Chapter 6

"How do I look

"How do I look?" Jenny asked twirling round, the skirt of her dress spinning out.

"You look fantastic" Cline said "you suit the dress"

Jenny blushed slightly, it took ages to find a dress that was simple yet dressy enough for the ball. In the end Donna dragged her out and picked something out and threw it at her. It was a dark blue off shoulder at the top but the dark blue got lighter the further down you looked at the skirt, disgustingly in Jenny's opinion there was a sash on her waist in a vibrant blue. She had her hair curled and allowed her grandmother to convince her to pierce her ears, so she was wearing simple silver studs.

"Thanks" she said "so do you"

Cline tugged at his bowtie "my foster mother has made me wear this" he mumbled

"And my whole entire family forced me into this" she said pulling at a curl "I thought Donna was going to kill me if I didn't let her do my hair"

"She's scary like that" Cline confessed remembering some of her threats when he first started to date Jenny. He held out an arm for her "would you care to dance"

"Gladly" she said slipping her arm into the crook of his and allowed him to lead her into the ballroom and onto the dance floor.

He took one hand and placed it on her hip, she rested one hand on his shoulder and their spare hands were clasped as they began to dance. From over Cline's shoulder Jenny could see her grandparents dancing happily, Tosh and Owen, Donna conned Jake into a dance, Mickey was being dragged on by her mother and Ianto and Lisa were melded together.

About three of four songs later Cline and Jenny broke apart for the dinner, both sitting at the head table with the top team. The dinner was fantastic, though Jenny couldn't see the point in having seven or so courses. Fruit, cheese, fish, soup, main, desert and so on.

Pete Tyler stood up and clinked on his glass, getting everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to have you all here" he said "once again Torchwood has done it again, we have made peace with the Siltheen family and the threat is over"

Everyone applauded.

"Yes, yes we thank our communication department for successfully making the treaty" Pete said "I would also like to thank my daughter's team, without their expertise, there would be no co-existing on this planet. Without these remarkable people we would not be working side by side, living next to each other or going to school together. I propose a toast to a peaceful world"

Everyone raised their glasses and chanted "a peaceful world" taking a sip of their champagne.

"I would also like to make a toast to my wonderful family" Pete said "my wife and our two girls Rose and Lily. And to my granddaughter Jenny. To the Tyler girls"

"To the Tyler girls" everyone else chanted.

Pete stepped towards Jenny and held his hand out "I would be honoured if my granddaughter spared me and dance"

Jenny rolled her eyes before giving him her hand, allowing him to pull her up from her seat and to lead her to the dance floor.

"I'm proud to call you my granddaughter" Pete muttered in her ear

"I am proud to call you my Gramps" she replied, giggling as he spun her round and round.

The song ended and everyone applauded. "could I have a dance with the lovely child?" an foreign accent spoke. Jenny turned to see a man…wait was it a man? Her mind was suddenly clouded, alien, probably wearing something to disguise him with.

"Certainly" Pete said "Jenny this is Mr Davros he's a high business man. Take care of my granddaughter Mr Davros"

"Don't worry I will" Mr Davros said, he barely touched Jenny, his hands just hovering where they should be, as he began the dance, "Miss Tyler, I have heard about you, how you fell from the sky and how you fitted in so quickly. I am amazed. Most Galifreyans think they're above these humans and aliens"

"Well sir I am no ordinary Galifreyan and I don't think my father was either" she said

"Where is your father? Shouldn't he be here with you and your family?" the man asked

"He is…in another world…a whole different universe. Trapped. We're looking for him"

"I never thought the Doctor, the great explorer, the Oncoming Storm would ever have a child, would ever fall for a silly human girl. I must say it makes my job easier"

The song ended, Jenny stepped away looking horrified. "who are you?" she hissed

"I'll give you a hint" he said "one…two…three"

The windows exploded and people dived down on the floor screaming in panic. And the voice that haunts Jenny's subconscious screeches.

"EXTERMINATE!"


	7. Chapter 7

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_Where is your father? Shouldn't he be here with you and your family?" the man asked _

"_He is…in another world…a whole different universe. Trapped. We're looking for him"_

"_I never thought the Doctor, the great explorer, the Oncoming Storm would ever have a child, would ever fall for a silly human girl. I must say it makes my job easier"_

_The song ended, Jenny stepped away looking horrified. "who are you?" she hissed_

"_I'll give you a hint" he said "one…two…three"_

_The windows exploded and people dived down on the floor screaming in panic. And the voice that haunts Jenny's subconscious screeches._

"_EXTERMINATE!"_

"Everyone run, get out of here" Rose shouted, members of her team began to run people out of the ballroom

"Not so fast Miss Tyler" said a cold voice "I wouldn't want anything terrible to happen to your precious girl"

She turned to see…was it a man? She couldn't tell, her mind was clouded when she looked at him, his hands were firmly on Jenny's shoulders, and a dalek was pointing its laser at her.

"No, no, please not Jenny" she said "anyone but her"

"Don't worry Miss Tyler, I won't hurt her…for now" if she could see his face she would say his lips were curling up into a sinister smile. "I just want to thank you"

"You call this thanking me?" she said raising an eye brow

"Yes, I wanted to thank the big strong Bad Wolf for killing the false god" he said "and then I'll destroy you, so you won't do the exact same thing to me. I'll kill you, your girl and your lover boy and then I'll take over both universes"

"What makes you think you'll get away with it?" she said "the Doctor will stop you the moment you enter the other universe"

"You'd be surprised how easily I get away with things" she could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "I managed to kill one of your team members and deliver her to your front door"

She closed her eyes and curled her hands into fists "bastard" she hissed "BASTARD!" she screamed out.

Davros laughed insanely "poor, poor little Martha Jones, never knew what was coming to her"

"I'm going to stop you" Rose promised "somehow, some way I will stop you"

"I thought you'd say that" Davros said "Cann exterminate the girl"

"NO!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"JENNY!"

Cline ran and jumped right in front of Jenny just as the Dalek's laser was released. He crumpled on to the floor…dead.

It was as if everything went in slow motion for Jenny. She fell to her knees beside him and stroked his hair. "wake up" she whispered "you're not dead, I know you're not" she held him close to her "WAKE UP!" she sobbed "don't leave me, please Cline don't leave me"

She felt someone picking her up, carrying her away from Cline. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she shrieked kicking and squirming.

"Jenny stop it, stop it Jenny, it's me Mickey" a voice said.

She froze "Mickey?" she whispered.

"yes it's me, good ol' Mickey, the tin dog, remember?"

She nodded, tears falling fast. "he's dead Mickey" she whispered "Cline's dead"

"_He's gone Mickey" she whispered "the Doctor's gone"_

Mickey shuddered at how familiar Jenny was to Rose when in distress. Jenny sat up a bit taking in her surroundings. She was no longer in the ballroom in the Manor.

"Where are we?" she whispered

"The underground safe house" Mickey said "we're directly underneath the Manor"

"Jenny, oh god Jenny" Rose came running to their side tripping over the skirt of her dress. She wrapped her arms round Jenny who was still being carried by Mickey. "I'm so sorry sweetheart" she whispered in her ear.

"Is everyone all right?" Mickey asked "everyone got here safe"

Rose looked down to the floor.

"Rose?"

She looked up, tears glistening "Donna's dead Mickey" she whispered "so is Ianto"


	8. Chapter 8

Three long and painful months went by since the Torchwood Gala

Three long and painful months went by since the Torchwood Gala. Many people have died; Torchwood and UNIT have been pushed to nearly defenceless. The two groups had combined all their powers together to try fight the threat…it wasn't working. The Darkness was overpowering everything.

Jenny stood staring at the barren wasteland that was once called Kent. She was standing there looking like a complete mess, her blonde hair was dirty and still had a couple of those curls from the Gala, and her clothes were scruffy and torn. She had only just completed her month long mission of scouting through the wasteland for life.

She found nothing.

No life at all.

All there was was silence and darkness.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and tensed up, her hand drifting to the knife she had strapped in her belt.

"Jennifer don't even think about it" a stern calm voice said

She relaxed a tad. No desperate people driven mad with hunger and fear. Just Cline's foster mum. Sarah Jane Smith.

"You're my ride back to London?" Jenny asked quietly

"Yes" Sarah Jane said softly "but we have a major problem"

"What? What happened, did someone die? Did those sons of bitches take over the rift? What?" Jenny snarled turning round to look at the older woman.

Sarah Jane Smith looked older than the last time Jenny saw her. Her hair which used to have one or two grey hairs was now fully streaked, there were dark circles under her eyes and instead of the usual jeans, boots and leather jackets she wore, she was wearing a loose military jacket over baggy trousers.

"It's you're mother" Sarah Jane said "she has disappeared several times. Five or ten times a day. She's found a device. Something to allow her to travel between universes"

"And?"

"It's worse than what we thought" there was a grim look on Sarah Jane's face. "Every other universe is being invaded as we speak. The only universe that hasn't had anything yet…is the one you and your mother come from"

"Any thing else?" Jenny asked "I mean what's so special about that one universe?"

"Your mother said she'll tell you when you get home" Sarah Jane led them to a land rover where a young man in a worn UNIT uniform sat in the driver's seat "something else you need to know"

"What?"

"Your mother is trying to contact your father"

"And?"

"Nothing yet, I am so sorry"

Jenny shrugged before climbing into the car. Nothing yet. That wasn't so bad, there was still a chance. She fiddled with the silver chain on her neck, the curling letters that spelt out her name went missing a long time ago. The chain was all she had left that was personal.

There's so little left.


	9. Chapter 9

Two long weeks have gone since Jenny returned to the base

Two long weeks have gone since Jenny returned to the base. Two long weeks of seeing her mother disappear in thin air, and to return bruised and terrified. Her Mum came back one time looking determined. She had been in the universe where the Doctor was, saw Donna briefly and knew the time was nearing.

Jenny walked down the corridor to find her Mum huddled in a corner sobbing. She ran to her side and wrapped an arm round her.

"Mum? Mum what's wrong? What happened?"

"Oh Jenny" Rose sobbed "it's Donna. The one travelling with your Dad. She's trapped in a whole new universe…your Dad's dead"

"It isn't real Mum" Jenny said "he's still alive; it's not the right universe"

Rose got up and pushed her hair out of her face, wiped her tears off and gave Jenny a sad smile. "It still hurts the same. It still feels like he's dead. But don't worry I'm changing that. I'll save Donna and get a message to him. We'll be home before we know it."

"Saving planets and all that" Jenny said smiling

"Wouldn't have it any other way, would you?"

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"It's getting worse" Rose said to Jenny one day. "That universe has just lost Sarah Jane and Martha. Soon there'll be no one left to save it"

"But it's not real" Jenny said

"It is real Jenny. As real as this universe, as real as the others. It just shouldn't exist. I've been speaking to the UNIT there, they found the TARDIS. I'm preparing it for Donna. She's going to have to travel back"

"And how do you plan on keeping her safe in the mean time?" Jenny asked sceptically

Rose pulled out a raffle ticket "this is going to win a luxury holiday out of London during Christmas. Donna is the lucky owner"

"You're rigging a raffle contest?" Jenny exclaimed looking a bit disbelieving that her mother would stoop so low.

"Yes" Rose said flatly "I know it's low and pathetic but anything to keep her safe"

"She's not your right hand girl" Jenny whispered "she's not the Donna that died at the Gala."

"No but she's still important. Specially to your Dad and I need to keep her safe"

At that her Mum broke into a run and disappeared in a flash.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"I talked to her today. Properly" Rose said stroking Jenny's hair. The pair of them was curled up in one of the beds "she's coming round. A few more visits and that universe will be gone"

"And then?" Jenny asked

"Davros would have completed his grand scheme and we'll be there fighting. Along with your Dad. We'll beat him sweetheart. I know we will. The whole lot of us."

"And we get to do a whole lot of running" Jenny mumbled drifting into a light sleep.

"Don't we already?" Rose joked quietly leaning in and kissing her daughters head "goodnight sweetheart"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose stood there silently with tears trailing down her cheeks. Jenny stood behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mum?" she whispered "are you ok?"

"She had to die" Rose said "she was run over by a lorry of all things. But it worked; she's back where she belongs. I gave her the message"

"What message"

"The two words that will have your Dad running to Earth"

"And they are?"

"Bad Wolf"

They stood there in silence for a moment, when Rose picked up two large guns and handed on to Jenny.

"We're leaving" Rose said "it's time to go and fight Davros and his fleet."

"Just us?" Jenny asked strapping the gun to her

"No. there is many heroes' in that world that will fight just as hard. I think Jenny; it's time for you to fight"

Jenny grabbed on to her mother's hand tightly and the pair disappeared in a flash of blue.


	10. Chapter 10

A flash of blue light shone in the corner of his eye he turned to see two blonde women standing in the middle of the street holding a gun each

**Authors note: the next two chapters are dedicated to Cee. Get well soon sweetheart.**

A flash of blue light shone in the corner of his eye he turned to see two blonde women standing in the middle of the street holding a gun each. One was taller than the other and wore black jeans, dark pink top and leather jacket, hair loose. The smaller one was in dark green t-shirt and black jeans, hair tied back.

"Right now we're in trouble" Rose said softly "and it's only just the beginning"

"Yay" Jenny said sarcastically

"Come on we need to find a computer"

DWDWDWDWDW

Rose and Jenny could hear a dalek conversing with a human. A human used a paint gun on it. Rose had to admire he's spunk. Then she recognised him.

Wilf Mote. Donna's grandfather. She and Jenny exchanged a glance before shooting it together, exploding the dalek.

"Wanna swap?" Wilf asked

Jenny sniggered "same old Wilf all right"

"Sorry love do I know you?" Wilf said

"Long story" Jenny said

"You're Donna's family right?" Rose said cutting in.

DWDWDWDWDW

"I need a webcam" Rose said "do you have a webcam?"

"Sorry love, I wasn't allowed one" Wilf said "she says they're naughty" he pointed at his daughter who rolled her eyes.

"Good thing I swiped this" Jenny said pulling out a webcam and mike from her pocket.

"And where did you get that?" Rose asked suspiciously

"The shop"

"Jennifer Martha Tyler!" Rose shouted "how dare you steal"

"Like you haven't done it" Jenny muttered "now hurry we don't want to miss anything"

DWDWDWDWDW

"Hang on" Harriet said "we have two parties joining us"

"Who could possibly join us?" Sarah Jane asked looking bewildered.

The two grey fuzzy windows cleared up. One showed a black woman and a blonde woman in another. Jack let out a joyful shout and jumped up and down. Sarah Jane and Harriet were looking at one of the blonde woman as if they'd seen a ghost.

"Who are you?" Martha asked the blonde

The blonde grinned and pulled out an ID "Rose Tyler, head of Torchwood One, alternative universe. I always wanted to introduce myself like that"

"You didn't die?" Sarah Jane asked shakily

"You didn't know?" Rose asked "he didn't tell you?"

"Well he was there for your memorial like me and Harriet was but he legged it rather quickly."

"Moving on from Mum's memorial" Jenny said butting in

"Oh my god" Martha breathed "you're alive"

"Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" Jack said

"Stop flirting with my daughter Harkness" Rose growled

"DAUGHTER?" everyone shouted

"Long, long story that involves falling spaceships, missing limbs and donated DNA" Jenny said "Jennifer Martha Tyler at your service. I don't think my Dad will like you flirting with me Captain"

Martha mouthed Jenny's name in shock.

"Who's your father?" Jack asked interested

"The Doctor" Rose said quickly "now moving on"

"WHAT?" Sarah Jane and Harriet squealed

"Finally!" Jack said "what took you and him so long. The sexual tension on the TARDIS was _suffocating" _

"Jenny is a generated anomaly" Martha said "Donna named her Jenny. Rose must have donated DNA to re-grow missing limbs thus making Jenny Rose's daughter"

"How did you work that one out?" Jack asked

"I listened to what Jenny said. Makes perfect sense. Can I ask why Martha for a middle name?"

"Martha Jones was on my team" Rose said quietly "she was killed by those sick monsters. The daleks"

Martha shuddered slightly and felt her mothers hand on her shoulder.

"Moving on from how I was made" Jenny said "how are we getting Dad here?"

"We need a lot of power" Harriet said "we need to use it to call him"

"Only about three of us have phones with jiggery pokery done on it" Rose said "what we need is every phone…"

"Mr Smith has every phone number" Sarah Jane mused

"And Torchwood is sitting on a hell lot of power" Jack said smirking

"We need to use the subwave" Harriet said "but if we do…they'll find us" everyone exchanged panicked looks "don't worry they'll only find me"

"NO!" everyone shouted

"I'll send it over to you Captain"

"There's no arguing is there?" Jack said softly

"No. I made my choice"

"Harriet Jones" Rose said quietly "I am so proud of you. This is the woman I knew those years ago when we were facing the Siltheen together"

"And you have bloomed into a true British Rose" Harriet said "at least I die knowing you're alive. I am Harriet Jones ex-Prime Minister. And I am proud of that"

"Let's start" Sarah Jane said.

The were dialling, typing, whispering prayers to the Doctor as they worked. There was a silent moment until a huge explosion from Jack's side let them know it happened.

"They're coming" Harriet said "the subwave is sent over Captain. You're in charge. Goodbye"

Her window went grey and fuzzy.

"A moment of silence to mourn a brave woman" Rose said

The window began to colour and the Doctor and Donna appeared.

"Oh thank god" Sarah Jane said

"Good to see you Doc" Jack said

"Hello Doctor" Martha and Rose said at the same time

"Hello Dad"

"Jenny, Rose" the Doctor whispered "impossible"


	11. Chapter 11

"what

"What?" Donna said looking at the screen "but how?"

"Long story" Jenny said "we don't have time"

"Who's the red?" Jack asked

"Who's the hottie?" Donna mumbled

"Captain Jack Harkness" Jack said winking

"Donna Noble" Donna said blushing

"Honestly Donna, dear this man is a bit out of your reach don't you think?" Sylvia said

"Mum?" Donna squealed

The Doctor winced and rubbed his ear "tell you something Rose Donna gives your mum a run for her money"

"I mean a ordinary temp and a Captain not likely to happen" Sylvia continued as if no one else had spoken

"Trust me Mrs Noble that won't stop Jack" Rose said "I mean you saw how he flirted with Jenny"

"HE DID WHAT?" the Doctor shouted glaring at Jack.

"Not now people" Sarah Jane shouted "we got a planet to save"

"Do you really think I wouldn't find you?"

Everyone froze at the dark, creepy voice. Sarah Jane went pale and shivered. The Torchwood team huddled closer. Rose wrapped an arm round Jenny and the Doctor kept mouthing 'no'.

"Hello Davros" Rose said quietly

"Remarkable" Davros said "once again you survived Miss Tyler"

"Well you know, I'm like a cat" Rose said "always landing on my feet"

"Usually a cat only has nine lives not 15689000 lives" the Doctor could almost hear a trace of amusement in Davros's voice. "You may have lived Miss Tyler but I have won each time. Each universe I have conquered and now own"

"Ah but living is a win in my book" Rose said

"You are nothing but an abomination" Davros snarled

"Now that's rude" Rose said "insulting the whole human kind. We may not be daleks but we're not abominations"

"You may have been born human but no human has ever faced me so many times and lived to tell the tale" Davros said

"Neither can live while the other survives…oh wait that's Harry Potter" Rose said grinning everyone else snorted.

"No human has ever given a dalek emotions"

Everyone bar the Doctor gasped, Rose shrugged "accident"

"No human has ever wiped out a fleet with a wave of her hand. No human has ever made a man immortal"

Rose tugged her ear "yeah sorry about that Jack"

"Oh I got over it" Jack said. While both Sarah Jane and Donna looked shocked.

"You Rose Tyler are nothing but an abomination, which should be exterminated"

"I am no abomination" Rose said quietly something similar to the Oncoming Storm glowing in her eyes. "I am the Bad Wolf. Tell me Davros are you scared of the Big Bad Wolf?"

There was no answer. Everyone looked at Rose in fear and admiration.

"I'm going to stop you Davros" Rose declared "I'm going to save all 15689000 universes. And when it's all over you'll be nothing. Communication lines are closed"

All screens went blank.

Jenny looked at the silver object in her Mums hand "oh so I'm not allowed to steal a webcam from a shop but you're allowed to steal the sonic screwdriver from an Alternative Dad?"

"Not now Jenny, you father is landing. We got to go and meet him"

"Good luck sweetheart" Wilf said hugging the pair "give my love to Donna"

"Will do. And thank you" Rose said. Jenny strapped her gun on and clung to her mothers arm. The pair disappeared in a flash.

DWDWDWDW

"I got to go and help the Doctor" Jack said picking up a gun "when I get back, you two better be alive"

"So…that young girl…she really made you immortal?" Gwen asked

"Yeah…she can't reverse it. By the look of the Doctor's face she wasn't even supposed to remember it. Now remember. Stay alive"

"You come back" Gwen said

"I will" jack promised. He kissed both Gwen and Ianto goodbye and pressed down hard on his vortex manipulator.

DWDWDWDWDW

"I got to go" Sarah Jane said "you do not leave this house. You hear me Luke? You stay here. I'll be back"

"Don't worry Sarah Jane, I will look after the boy" Mr Smith's electronic voice said

"Thank you" Sarah Jane she turned to face Luke "I love you" she whispered before running out.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

The TARDIS landed smoothly outside of a cathedral. The Doctor and Donna staggered out.

"I need to know Donna" the Doctor said "did Rose tell you anything else. Anything that involved Davros, Jenny and the Bad Wolf"

"No…I don't think she did"

"Come on Donna" the Doctor said "think. What else did she say?"

Donna spotted something behind him and smiled "why don't you ask her yourself?"

He turned slowly down the street stood two women he thought he would never see again. Rose Tyler and Jenny.


	12. Chapter 12

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_I need to know Donna" the Doctor said "did Rose tell you anything else. Anything that involved Davros, Jenny and the Bad Wolf"_

"_No…I don't think she did"_

"_Come on Donna" the Doctor said "think. What else did she say?"_

_Donna spotted something behind him and smiled "why don't you ask her yourself?"_

_He turned slowly down the street stood two women he thought he would never see again. Rose Tyler and Jenny. _

He started off with a slow walk as he stared at them with a dazed expression. The clogs in his mind were working in his mind. Jenny and Rose. His daughter and his lover. One dead and one trapped in an alternative universe. Both blonde, both carrying large guns and both very much here.

He began to run to them.

And they were running towards him.

Donna smiled as she saw the huge grins on Rose's and Jenny's face.

And then it came.

A dalek.

"EX-TERMINATE!"

A green flash shot out and hit the Doctor.

Rose and Jenny dropped their guns and ran to his side. Rose gathering the Doctor into her arms.

An explosion and an American accented shout, told Rose that Jack had killed the dalek. But she couldn't care, the Doctor was dying and she only just found him.

"Rose" he said still smiling slightly "long time no see"

"I've been busy" she said tears falling down her cheeks "don't die, please don't die"

"Don't leave me Dad" Jenny said quietly "please, we haven't gotten a chance to know each other yet"

"I'm sorry" he gasped clutching his side.

"We got to get him into the TARDIS" Jack shouted.

Jenny and Rose pulled him up and shared his weight between them as they headed to the TARDIS.

Rose laid him on to the floor and her hand immediately went to his cheek. "Don't do this to me; please I only just got you back"

"What's happening?" Donna asked as Jack pulled Rose back.

"He's regenerating" Jack said

"What the hell is that?"

"Something that Time Lords do" Jenny said "a way to cheat death. Never done it before. Only reason I'm alive was because I was still in my 15 hours recovery so to speak"

The Doctor gathered all his strength and stood up, he looked at everyone apologetically.

"Good luck" Jack said saluting him.

His body was soon covered in gold flames as he began the process. There was a bubbling sound and suddenly the gold flames were pulled from his body to a small object. The Doctor wobbled backwards looking…the same.

Everyone stared at him.

"I'm not an expert on this" Jack said slowly "but aren't you supposed to change your body?"

The Doctor beamed and picked up the small bubbling tank that was holding the hand. "It stopped the process, clever little hand. Do you know Jenny it was this hand that led me to Messaline to make you? Rose you remember this hand, don't you? Christmas day, the Sycorax, and Donna you were drunk while it was happening"

Donna glared at the Doctor, Jack rolled his eyes and Rose was trying not to laugh while Jenny stared at the hand with a confused expression.

"All right listen here space-boy" Donna snarled "I was not drunk, I was hung-over. There was a difference. Now do us all a favour and snog Rose before I throttle you"

The Doctor and Rose blushed while Jack sniggered and Jenny looked sickened.

"Donna! I do not need to see my parents snogging thank you very much" she squealed

"You!" the Doctor said wagging a finger at Jenny "you, dying on me, running away with a space ship, going to another universe! Jesus to hell you're just like me! What's with this parents business anyway?"

"Dad meet Mum, Mum meet Dad" Jenny said pulling the Doctor's hand into Rose's "now excuse me we got daleks out there"

"Ah yes. Rose your world was ahead in time what happens?"

"The darkness" Rose and Jenny say immediately

"Completely nothing" Jenny added "just a handful of people hiding, no sun, no moon, and no stars. Just darkness"

"We were working on this cannon thing" Rose said "well I was. I managed to get it to work so I can…"

"We can" Jenny corrected

"Can what?" the Doctor asks

"Come back" Rose said "fess up, you missed us"

The Doctor laughed and pulled both Rose and Jenny into a long hug. Jenny never felt so happy than she did then. Being in the arms of both of her parents.

"You can hug me" Donna informed Jack, Jack chuckled. "No really you can. In fact I've gone so long without a snog and you're hot enough" she pulled Jack into a kiss when the TARDIS shuddered and the lights went out. "Oh screw this the universe hates me" she screeched

"I think Davros is having a tea party and we have just been invited" Jenny said "shame I didn't dress for the occasion"


	13. Chapter 13

Previously:

**Previously:**

_The Doctor laughed and pulled both Rose and Jenny into a long hug. Jenny never felt so happy than she did then. Being in the arms of both of her parents. _

"_You can hug me" Donna informed Jack, Jack chuckled. "No really you can. In fact I've gone so long without a snog and you're hot enough" she pulled Jack into a kiss when the TARDIS shuddered and the lights went out. "Oh screw this the universe hates me" she screeched _

"_I think Davros is having a tea party and we have just been invited" Jenny said "shame I didn't dress for the occasion" _

"EX-TERMINATE" the dalek shouted.

Sarah Jane shuddered and held her hands in front her face not wishing to see it happening…when she heard an explosion. She slowly dropped her hands to see Mickey Smith and a blonde woman roughly her age.

"Mickey!" she gasped running out of the car and flinging herself on to him

"Us Smiths stick together" he said

"I'm Jackie Tyler" the blonde woman said "now where the hell is my daughter and granddaughter?"

DWDWDWDWDW

"C'mon Donna" the Doctor shouted as the others exited the TARDIS "it won't protect us now"

She couldn't get the heartbeat out of her head; she slowly stumbled towards the ramp when the doors slammed shut. She began to bash them screaming out his name. She can hear three voices screaming hers. Jenny, Rose and the Doctor. Suddenly she fell and everything became so hot.

DWDWDWDWDW

Everything depended on Jack. Funny how it works out. Jenny mused everything depended on the immortal flirt while she and her parents were locked in a vault with Davros and Cann.

Cann seems a little more insane than usual. Maybe looking into the fires of time is finally having an effect on him.

"No, no, no, no, no" he father said a gleam in his eye "you're a prisoner just like us"

"We have an arrangement" Davros said

Jenny snorted "how long have you been prisoner?" she asked "was it when you failed to kill me and Mum? Or was it the whole time. Probably after the Gala, after all I don't think daleks let their prisoners go to a ball"

Davros glared at her while Cann let out some insane giggles.

"The Children of Time are gathering and one shall die" Cann said "and the Doctor's soul shall be revealed"

"Children of Time? Does that mean I have siblings?" Jenny asked

"Good god I hope not" the Doctor muttered "you're handful enough"

"You know if it wasn't for the fact we're trapped in these cell things I would slap you" Jenny informed him

"What happened to respecting elders?" the Doctor protested

"When did you ever respect your elders?" Rose asked

"Rose you're supposed to be on my side. The parent side" the Doctor whined

"Hem, hem" Davros said "I do not need to spend this victorious time listening to family domestics"

The three of them looked down sheepishly.

"One will die, one will die" Cann sang insanely

"It will be you if you don't shut up" Jenny grumbled glaring at the thing that killed Cline.

DWDWDWDWDW

Jenny can't be sure how long she had been standing in that cell in between her parents. But all she knew was that they were waiting on the immortal flirt to come up with a plan while mourning _another _Donna Noble death. When suddenly a screen popped up and Martha's voice could be heard.

"Let me talk to her" the Doctor shouted "let me talk to her"

So they did. She held out a key. The Osterhagen key. Announcing she'll blow up Earth if she has to.

"Who the bloody hell came up with that, well a Osterhagen I suppose" the Doctor said "but Martha you can't do that"

"Martha don't do this" Rose pleaded

"But if you do can you save all the animals two by two" Jenny added. Everyone stared at her in disbelieve "what? If you're going to blow up Earth you should at least save the species at send them away"

"You are not helping the situation and if we get out of this alive you are grounded Jennifer Martha Tyler" Rose hissed

Another screen popped up. Jack, Sarah Jane, Mickey and Jackie stood there. Jack was holding something wired to the ship.

"Goooooooood morning daleks" he said "you have a choice. Let everyone go and leave or goodbye crucible"

"I like his idea better" Jenny said pointing to Jack

"Rose Marion Tyler" Jackie shrieked "its one thing to run off to save the universe but to drag your daughter with you? Do I look like I'm capable of burying my daughter and granddaughter?"

"Relax Nan" Jenny said "we're fine"

"You're locked in a cell guarded by daleks. That is not fine" Jackie snarled glaring at the Doctor.

"But I'm alive aren't I?" Jenny protested "tell her uncle Mickey" Mickey was too busy eyeing up Martha to say anything "earth to Mickey the idiot. Universe in danger no time to ogle Martha"

Mickey blushed and Jack and the Doctor sniggered.

"If you are all done" Davros snapped "you'll see what you have created Doctor"

"The Doctor's soul has been revealed" Cann sang

Jenny and Rose paused and looked at the Doctor who seemed to be thinking…remembering…

"Dad, don't listen to them" Jenny whispered

"You died" he whispered "for me. Let yourself get shot…his right"

"NO!" Jenny shouted "people died to save the universe not for you. You made heroes. I have your memories in my head Dad. You are brilliant. You don't kill people not on purpose"

"Enough of this" Davros said and Martha and the group were pulled into the same room as them. "Are these your warriors Doctor? Pretty pathetic if you ask me"

"We didn't" Jenny snapped

"It's not over yet" Cann giggled

Jenny groaned "can someone shut that thing up?"

Before anyone replied, the welcoming sound of the TARDIS could be heard. The Doctor looked shocked, Rose was muttering her thanks and the others were jumping up and down in happiness. The TARDIS appeared in front of them and the doors opened to reveal another Doctor charging at Davros…only to be stopped and locked in his own cell.

"Bloody useful he is" Jackie muttered sarcastically

"There are two of you!" Rose exclaimed "why is there two of you?"

"It's every girl's nightmare" Jenny said "two fathers…oh the horror"

Donna came running out and headed towards the weapon the new Doctor dropped only to be flung into the air by an electric shot from Davros.

Davros cackled manically "really Doctor this is pathetic. Stand by humans and watch the end of everything"

They watch the screen, breathing heavily in dreadful anticipation, utterly powerless.

Slightly breathless, Donna pulls herself upright behind a control panel. Throughout the countdown, they exchange glances, bracing themselves...

"Five... four... three... two... one..."

The bomb powers down, the screen goes dead. An alarm sounds. Daleks, Humans and the Doctor look around in confusion

. _  
_"Oh... closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop!" Donna smiles confidently, flicking a switch easily "That button there!"

"Donna, you can't even change a plug!" The Doctor cries, bemused.

Donna grins "Do you wanna bet, Time Boy?"

"You will suffer for this" Davros swears.

Donna cocks her head on one side as if she doesn't think so, somehow. She flicks a switch, electrocuting Davros' arm. He shrieks.

"Oh...! Bioelectric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion" Donna cries.

"Exterminate her!" Davros shouts furiously.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" a Dalek barks. Another one follows.

The Doctor looks fearful but Donna does not seem bothered in the slightest - she merely presses a few buttons, flicks a few switches.

And the Daleks power down, their blaster-guns twitch uncontrollably.

"Weapons non-functional!" a Dalek shouts.

"What? Macro transmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix?" Donna continues.

"How did you work that out?" The Doctor gasped, stunned "You..."

"Time Lord" The New Doctor states "Part Time Lord".

"Part Human!" Donna cries happily "Oh, yes! That was a two-way biological met crisis".

"My head hurts" Rose said "explain it slowly"

"Touched his hand and made a new Doctor whose half human but he gave me a bit of DNA making me half Time Lord" Donna said

"Does that mean I have three Dads or two Mums and two Dads" Jenny wondered

"Think of me as a fun aunt" Donna said winking "Doctor-Donna the Ood saw it coming. You just got yourself an annoying sister Doctor"

"EX-TERMINATE" the daleks screeched

"And spin" Donna shouted flicking something that sent the daleks twirling round the floor "terrible dancers these daleks aren't they?"

She presses a button, turns a dial - and they spin the other way, their upper and lower halves facing in different directions.

"What did you do?" The New Doctor asks.

"Trip-stitch circuit-breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator" Donna replies with ease.

"But that's brilliant!" The New Doctor beams.

"Why did we never think of that?" The Doctor asks The New Doctor.

"Because you two... were just Time Lords!" Donna grins, loving it "You dumbos. Lacking that little bit of Human, that gut instinct that goes hand-in-hand with planet Earth. I could think of ideas that you two couldn't dream of in a million years! Ah, the universe has been waiting for me! Now... let's send that trip-stitch all over the ship. Did I ever tell you –"gestures to herself "Best temp in Chiswick?" she wiggles her fingers in typing motion "A hundred words per minute!".

"You are my all time favourite relative" Jenny squealed happily

"Ha!" The New Doctor grins.

The Daleks are rolling around uncontrollably. "System malfunction— Motor causing interference—".

Jack darts into the TARDIS.

"Come on then, boys!" Donna cries "We've got twenty-seven planets to send home. Activate magnetron".

"Stop it at once!" Davros shouts.

Jack emerges from the TARDIS with his and Rose's guns. "Mickey!" he chucks a gun to Mickey.

"You will desist!" Davros barks.

Mickey halts Davros; gun pointed in his face "Just stay where you are, Mister".

"Out of the way!" Jack cries, kicking a Dalek out of the way, sending it spinning off down a corridor.

Rose and Sarah Jane push a Dalek away between them.

"Good to see you again!" Sarah-Jane smiled.

"Yeah, you too!" Rose cries back.

The Dalek is sent flying off, babbling to itself - it thuds into the opposite wall. Martha pushes one away, too.

"Ready?" Donna asks The Doctors "And reverse!" she and the Doctors ease out two rods each on the controls.

"Off you go, Clom" The Doctor says.

"Back home, Adipose Three!" The New Doctor smiles.

Donna flicks two switches with her hands, one with her foot "Shallacatop! Pyrovilia! The Lost Moon of Poosh. Topping. Ha!"

"Ha!" The New Doctor grins.

"Wait let me get this straight" Jack said "three Doctors?" the three of them nodded "I can't even tell you what I'm thinking"

Jenny slapped his arm "pervert"

You're so unique that the timelines were converging on you. Human Being with a Time Lord brain" The Doctor tells Donna.

"But you promised me, Dalek Cann" Davros turns to Dalek Cann "Why did you not foresee this?"

Dalek Cann giggles.

"Oh, I think he did" The Doctor states "Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages... Getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time".

"This would always have happened" Dalek Cann adds "I only helped, Doctor".

"You... betrayed the Daleks?" Davros croaks out.

"I SAW the Daleks" Dalek Cann replies "What we have done throughout time and space. I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed 'no more'..."

"Heads up!" Jack cries.

The Supreme Dalek descends.

"Davros, you have betrayed us" Supreme Dalek states.

"It was Dalek Cann!" Davros cries.

"The Vault will be purged!" Supreme Dalek shouts "You will all be exterminated!" he sends a death ray towards the central column causing sparks to fly.

"Like I was saying, feel this!" Jack cries. He uses his gun to blast the Supreme Dalek in half.

The Doctor examines the central column "Oh, we've lost the magnatron! And there's only one planet left oh –"he laughs "Guess which one. Look, we can use the TARDIS!" He runs into the TARDIS.

The New Doctor flicks switches_ "_Holding Earth stability... maintaining atmospheric shell".

"The prophecy must complete" Dalek Cann adds.

"Don't listen to him" Davros interrupts.

"I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Doctor" Dalek Cann continues.

The New Doctor stops caught by his words** "**He's right... Because with or without a Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos... They've got to be stopped!"

"Just— just wait for the Doctor" Donna says hurriedly.

The New Doctor looks at her** "**I am the Doctor" moves around "Maximising Dalekanium power feeds... Blasting them BACK!"

The Daleks explode, one by one, screaming. The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS, sees the chaos -

"What've you done?!" The Doctor cries, horrified.

"Fulfilling the prophecy" The New Doctor replied.

Everyone inside the Vault is sent flying around - the New Doctor observes with a wild expression in his eyes.

"Do you know what you've done?!" The Doctor screams angrily "Now get in the TARDIS!"

Rose grabbed hold of Jenny and hauled her into the TARDIS the Doctor waved everyone in and Jenny can hear him offering Davros a second chance. And she heard Davros yell that the Doctor is the destroyer of all worlds.

"A simple no would have been nice" Jenny muttered

"What happened to his no second chance policy?" Mickey asked

Jenny simply shrugged as the Doctor entered the TARDIS.

**Authors note: next chapter is the last. So review now when you have the chance. **


	14. Chapter 14

They managed to pull the Earth back to it's place

**Authors note: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and put me on story alert. I would also like to thank my sister who kept encouraging me and nagging me to update this. This chapter is dedicated to you all.**

They managed to pull the Earth back to its place. Everything was happy, the whole atmosphere was bubbling and Jenny couldn't help but laugh as she fingered the ever present silver chain on her neck.

The Doctor was saying goodbye to Jack and Martha when Mickey scooped her up in a hug.

"Be good for your parents Jenny. Give those monsters hell from me" he said pressing a kiss on her cheek

"You're leaving us?" she asked

"I got nothing left in the parallel world and I don't want to get in the way of the family bliss on the TARDIS. Besides…" he glanced over to where Martha once stood.

"You go and get her tiger" Jenny said teasingly, he shot her a warning look "no seriously go and get her Uncle Mickey"

Mickey pulled her into one more hug before running out. Jenny let out another laugh, she seriously couldn't believe she's home.

DWDWDWDWDW

She should have known it wasn't going to last. Her Dad said one last stop and he landed on that dreaded Bad Wolf Bay. Her grandmother was annoyed but kept babbling about Lily.

"I was pregnant, remember?" she said to the blue suited Doctor "I had a girl, we named her Tardis"

"Did you?" the blue suited Doctor asked raising his eyebrows in surprise

"No, we named her Lily"

"The cracks are closing" Donna said "we've got to go"

"You're not leaving me" Rose snapped

Jenny couldn't believe what was happening. Her father was leaving her mother with his human self thinking it would be better. But her mother wasn't human, not anymore…Jenny's stomach clenched as she watched her mother kiss the human version of her father and her father turning to leave.

"No Dad don't leave her here" Jenny said clinging to his sleeve "don't make me leave my Mum"

"I won't because you're staying with them" he said flatly "Jenny you're half-human now. You're going to age and die with them"

"I won't because Mum isn't-"

"It's going to be a fantastic life" he interrupted "he's going to raise you properly. He's good for your mother. We Time Lords have a trick to see time lines let me show you"

She nodded; he pressed his hands against her temples and showed her moments. Family moments. Her graduation, her mother's wedding to this human version, her mother's pregnancy….

He pulled back not bearing to see anymore. Because he so wanted that life but he couldn't have it. He kissed Jenny's forehead and ran into the TARDIS not looking back.

Jenny's mind was still trapped in the time line. And she saw everything fantastic turn into such horror. And she screamed. The horror, the horror. She fell to the floor screaming. The voices above her were distant like a haze.

"_Jenny, Jenny it's me Mum, please Jenny what's wrong?"_

"_Her mind is stuck in a time line"_

"_Can you get her out?"_

"_Yes"_

Hands pressed against her temples and she felt herself be pulled back. Everything was so hazy…

"_I'm going to have to block what she saw from her mind"_

"_You can do that?"_

"_I'm Time Lord enough"_

She felt the pressure go away and fell into the darkness, finding safety from pain there.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Three weeks. Three long weeks since Jenny was left by her father. The abandonment stun. She couldn't understand how her mother could be so…so happy with this impostor.

Jenny had thrown the silver chain out of the window. No need for it now. She threw herself into re-building Earth. Cline's death still hurts. The deaths of so many hurts.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in" she called staring at her reflection. Behind her the _impostor _entered "yes?"

"Jenny, I know I'm not your father in your mind…but I wish to be"

He pulled something out of his pocket. Something silver and her throat felt dry as she saw the chain. He pulled a round object and slipped it on the chain.

"I know you see no need for this chain…but I wanted to give you a…token"

He pressed it into her hands. It was a round silver locket with her name inscribed it. Jennifer Martha Tyler. She opened it to see a small picture of her mother and a small picture of her father in opposite sides. She closed it.

"Put it on me please" she whispered.

He did. He kissed her quickly on her temple. She fingered it lightly and smiled up at him.

"Thank you…Dad"

That night she had a nightmare. And when she woke she forgot it, all she knew was such terror was coming. She traced her name on the locket.

Jennifer Martha Tyler.

**Authors note: don't kill me, please don't kill me, there will be a sequel. **


End file.
